The Bride Wore Black
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina and Rumpelstiltskin get married. Golden Queen AU.


Author's note: I've been meaning to write "the wedding" for these two forever, and it took canon literally making me scream in rage to realize that there was no longer a point in holding off. I *was* debating on writing a wedding night as well, but then I felt that it would be better served as its own fic. I don't know when I'll get to that but the idea is in the queue. I also realize that I need to get back to All That is Thirst. I promise that I will, I've just been busy with other things. For now: enjoy the fic!

xxxxxxx

The Bride Wore Black

Regina aimed a satisfied smile at her reflection in the full-length mirror that stood in the corner of her dressing room.

Her big day had _finally _arrived. After trial and trial and multiple tribulations: at last she could marry the love of her life.

Sighing happily, Regina twirled around and watched the full skirt of her raven-colored wedding dress billow about her legs.

The gown was nothing short of _perfect_: comprised of fine layers of black silk which swished as she moved and seemed to float upon her skin. To symbolize the union between herself and her soon-to-be husband, golden thread was woven throughout the garment in a swirling pattern that was as unique as their oft-times unusual love story.

She allowed a girlish giggle to emerge as she spun and spun, letting the joy that was building wash over her until, breathless and dizzy, she had to stop and compose herself.

She sat down in a chair and peered into the smaller vanity mirror to check her make-up and ascertain if she needed to fix her hairstyle. Her dark locks were in loose curls, half of them piled into a bun on top of her head while the rest fell against her shoulders.

Content that there weren't any fly-away strands, she placed the finishing touch: a golden tiara encrusted with black jewels, on top of her head.

Just as she did this, there was a knock at the door and her father, Henry, peered around the corner. "Regina, honey are you…" he fell silent upon seeing her.

Grinning, Regina stood. "I'm ready."

"You look beautiful!" he walked fully into the room and framed his daughter's face between his hands.

She blushed, delighted by his praise. "Thank you, daddy."

"Here. I have something for you," he pulled a small bracelet out from his pocket. "It belonged to your grandmother. I figured if you didn't have something old…"

"I don't. I have something borrowed," she fingered the black pearl necklace that Maleficent had loaned her. "And something blue is under the gown," a mischievous look crossed her face.

Henry held up his hands. "More information than I needed. But here: allow me," he undid the clasp of the bracelet and fastened it around Regina's wrist.

It was made of thin, delicate-looking gold charms, and somehow it matched perfectly with her ensemble. "Daddy, it's lovely."

"Just like my daughter. So," he extended his arm out to her. "Ready to become Mrs. Rumpelstiltskin?"

She laughed brightly and nodded before linking her arm with his and allowing him to escort her from the dressing room.

xxxxxxx

When Rumpelstiltskin had first revealed to Regina that the dark castle _had_ a chapel, she had nearly laughed in his face.

Now, it was utterly surreal that the wickedest couple in the enchanted forest was using it to get married, but the second she stepped inside: she knew that it was worth it.

The path leading to the altar was awash in rose petals that were such a deep shade of crimson that they appeared black: fitting for the overall theme of their nuptials.

They had only invited close friends and what family they had left, which included Regina's father, who was escorting her up the isle and Rumpelstiltskin's son, Baelfire, who was serving as best man.

Seated and watching Regina walk towards her future was her close friend Belle, who was snuggled up to her own husband, Jefferson. The couple aimed beaming smiles at the Queen as she passed, and she grinned in return before turning her attention towards the man she was about to marry.

Her heart began beating wildly in her chest when her gaze locked with Rumpelstiltskin's.

The goblin's unusually colored eyes were full of awe, and widened slightly as he watched her approach.

He was dressed to match her gown. His overcoat was made out of an expensive looking, jet-black brocade, while the vest he wore beneath was dark purple to contrast nicely against the gold silk shirt he wore under that. His legs were encased in black leather pants, and to complete the ensemble, he wore a pair of dragon-hide leather boots that Regina had picked out specifically for the occasion.

Whatever nerves Regina might have had dissipated by the time she reached Rumpelstiltskin's side. All that mattered was that they had finally reached this particular moment.

The sorcerer smiled warmly, took her hand within his own, and placed a gentle kiss to her palm. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

Regina rewarded him with a beaming smile, and then they did their best to keep themselves from launching at each other through the ceremony.

Luckily, it went by in a blur. Maleficent kept her officiating short and to the point, and the next thing the couple knew: they had exchanged vows and rings, and their friend announced them as husband and wife.

The dark fairy smiled at the pair before stating: "You may now kiss the bride."

"I intend to," Rumpelstiltskin murmured, and then wasted little time in dipping his wife dramatically to claim her lips with his.

She sighed softly and ran her fingers through the silken strands of his hair, kissing him back fervently and pouring all the love she had for him into the embrace.

When he pulled back, she tugged him into her arms and nuzzled her nose to his. "I love you."

"I love you too," he kissed her forehead tenderly and then, together, they turned: ready to begin their happy ending.

The End


End file.
